pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Serum the Snail
Serum the Snail (Known as simply Serum to his colleagues and Sergei the Snail to the O.W.C.A) is a Cone Snail who, like Agent W was ordered to install himself in the Agency as a spy for the S.A.F. He is also great friends with fellow spy/field agent Agent W aka, Benedict. Appearance When acting as an O.W.C.A. agent, Serum wears the standard fedora of the organization and replaces his cone-shaped shell with a normal-looking snail shell. As a S.A.F. agent, he does not wear a fedora of any kind and wears his normal cone shell, which is colored white with black markings. Personality Serum is extremely sadistic and cruel, he relishes in his experiments and thus acts as a "mad scientist" of sorts, experimenting on whatever he can get his hands on and has no morals or decency standards. However, he does display an enormous fear of Samson Psychoe and anything that results from doing a task for him, or anything having to do with him whatsoever, and makes it a goal of his to ensure that Samson dies in a horrible and ironic way (Which occurs), even if it means the potential end of the world. He also has a friendship with Benedict, and a rivalry with Bock's and Whisker, though it's mainly friendly competition. Abilities Despite being a scientist, Serum is quite powerful, and once was asked to be a part of the Elite 19, the most powerful subgroup of the S.A.F., which shows his terrifying skills as being quite deadly. As a scientist, he possesses an enormous intellect, creating many toxins and inventions. In addition, he has killed numerous creatures personally in order to experiment on them, even the supernatural Vampires. His body has been slightly modified, as he has limited control over it's composition, allowing him to create pseudopodic limbs and is immune to the common snail weakness of salt, in addition to being the reason that he, a sea creature, can live on land in the first place. Due to being a cone snail, he possesses deadly poison capable of bringing down enemies larger than himself. To overcome his slow speed, as he is a snail, he fights either at a distance, or on a thin flying disk to get around. He wields a sai-like weapon with long twisted black blades attached to an extendable, limitless chain that he can use as a flail. This weapon is capable of being instantly imbued with the various chemicals he has created, and even without these poisons, Serum can make the weapon shoot laser beams from it's three points. Bio As an O.W.C.A. Double Agent As Agent S, his nemesis was unknown and was briefly assigned as Heinz. Doofenshmirtz's nemesis until the Regurgitator was defeated. He got in as a double agent to personally research the creations of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and Phineas and Ferb. During Perry the Actorpus, Serum was once again assigned as Doofenshmirtz's nemesis due to Perry's new-found fame as a poster animal. Due to his natural attributes as a snail and his small size he was able to avoid all of Doofensmirtz's traps until he was surrounded by a salt ring. Perry later destroyed the salt ring and Serum easily defeated Doofenshimirtz. Unfortunately for Serum, he later ended up in the same position as a poster animal. After an unspecified amount of time passed by, Serum created a surveillance copy of himself to lower risks to himself so that he could continue his research. As a S.A.F. Scientist Serum is considered one of the most intelligent and lethal scientists in the S.A.F., and has contributed to some incredible successes for the organization, with his main rivals in chemistry being Bock's and Whisker. He was once asked to join the Elite 19, but only accepted until he got the increased paycheck that came with the position, upon which he resigned, as he only did it to gain funds for a new experiment he had been planning. He was once assigned to do work for Samson Psychoe, and was notable as the only S.A.F. scientist to agree to doing so, but at the end of the mission, was attacked by his client, who wished to use him as lubrication. Serum managed to escape Psychoe, and has held a deep grudge against the man ever since. He was one of the many scientists who assisted Aleister with his work in Project: Natural, where he developed his Vampire Formula. Aleister would come to owe Serum a favor after the project had concluded, as thanks for creating the chemical in the first place. S.A.F. Serial Serum becomes part of the task force intending to track down Benedict, but he leaks the news of it to Benedict. He later is apparently slashed by Benedict, destroying his shell, only to reveal his true colors and poison several O.W.C.A. agents and Monty Monogram. He is later forced to retreat due to Shelia's anger, and is later told to retreat to his barracks after Ellen calms Shelia down. Trivia *Until Serum's canon name was revealed, the author had to make one up until his real name was revealed. However, Serum will not be renamed to Sergei. Category:Fanon Works Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:S.A.F agents